The Result Of Undying Love
by LoveAvonTARDIS
Summary: Sequel to A Love That Breaks All Rules - Elena died, but returned as a vampire. Over the years she hears of a Damon Salvatore but refuses to believe its the man she loved in 1864. Elena and Katherine embark on an adventure as Klaus hunts them down for revenge. Elena and Damon are so close to each other yet so far, can they find one another? Will both doppelgangers survive revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the highly anticipated sequel to A Love That Breaks All Rules! I hope you like!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only the story is mine.**

* * *

**The Result Of Undying Love**

**Chapter 1 - Find You**

**December, 1913**

Elena stepped out of the carriage and gazed up at the old Salvatore estate she had stayed in back in 1864. A million horrible and beautiful memories flooded her mind as she thought back to her time with Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore before they were both brutally killed by Niklaus Mikaelson, a hybrid who required her death to cure the curse that was put upon him by his mother when he first became a vampire. She remembered everything about Damon,knowing her dead heart was still his, he still owned it.

Staring up at the structure of the house, Elena felt three small tears fall gracefully down her rosy cheeks. She sighed, looking towards each inch of the house as new memories arose.

When Damon had died, when she had found him dead, Elena didn't know what to do. When Klaus had killed her, he hadn't known that Damon had given her vampire blood before she died, so after he left, she came back a vampire. And the first thing she did was turn the switch off. After several years of drinking countless people to death, Elena had met Lexi, a blonde vampire who fed only on animal blood. Elena refused to drink the blood of animals, but Lexi instead helped her to control the undying thirst to rip apart peoples necks and tap into their jugulars. After a while, Elena had turned the switch back on.

Three weeks ago, Elena and Lexi had arrived back in Mystic Falls after spending some time in Chicago, then Texas, then Canada. Elena had instantly come to the estate grounds and had done so everyday since their arrival. Everyday she came to the house and mourned her lovers death, knowing she still loved him with every fiber of her being. Lexi was well aware that Elena was still caught up in the Salvatore's; her dead fiance and her brother-like best friend both the same.

"Come Elena, we are leaving today" Lexi stated, stepping out of the carriage with a smile on her face, although it was instantly wiped away when she saw Elena crumpled at the foot of the estate, sobbing into her hands. "Elena!" Lexi moaned, running to her side and instinctively wrapping her arms around the brunette in an attempt to comfort her. Elena screamed through her tears and her pain as Lexi rocked her back and forth.

"I miss him so much Lexi" Elena cried, burying her head in her best friends shoulder. Lexi sighed and pulled away from her friend, standing up and outstretching her hand to her.

"Let's leave here, and leave those bad memories behind" Lexi suggested and Elena happily agreed, stumbling towards the carriage as she thought back to Damon Salvatore one last time before she wiped away her tears and stepped into the carriage, determined on wiping him from her mind forever.

[...]

**July, 1990**

Damon slowly descended the path in which led to his families old estate. It had been years since he had last visited, intent on keeping away those haunting memories of his family and fiance Elena Gilbert.

After Klaus and Elijah had put an end to both Salvatore's, they had left and hadn't noticed when Damon had arisen due to the consumed vampire blood he had taken moments before his death. When he woke up, he completed the transition. The first thing he did was bury his brother and then he set off to find Elena, only when he had come upon the Mikaelson Manor 3 months later, he had found out that the sacrifice had been complete and the last doppelganger was dead; Elena. After that he had turned it off and set out to explore the world, meeting a young vampire by the name of Alaric Saltzman on his travels and befriending him. Up until 14th July 1947 Damon had kept the switch off. That day had been horrible for him and he had done nothing but drown himself in his sorrows as the day reminded him of Elena, his entire world. His everything. He had drowned in alcohol and girls on his dead fiance's birthday; July 14th 1948, 100 years after her birth.

Damon looked up at the remains of the estate in upset, well aware that it was soon to be torn as no one had occupied the space since the 1800's. Granted, he didn't want to see the flawless design torn down but he honestly couldn't care less, as long as his brother's grave was left untouched.

"Come on Damon, cheer up will ya? Who are we kidding, it's a good thing she died, at least now you can move on and become something more than a sappy ol' husband, eh?" Alaric slurred, stumbling from the car with a large bourbon bottle in hand, obviously hammered. Damon tensed, but said not a word as he stepped into the car and took the bottle from Ric, swinging it back and swallowing the contents whole, enjoying the burning sensation it caused as it trickled down his slender throat.

"Let's just get drunk and forget about everything!" Damon sighed, checking his phone, and staring down at the date in the corner of the screen.

July 14th.

Elena's birthday.

[...]

**July, 1990**

Elena stepped out of the car and looked up at the old estate for possibly the last time before it was torn down. It was her birthday today and she had asked Lexi to allow her to come to Mystic Falls and see the estate, and reminisce in the memories, one last time before it's destruction.

"We saw it a few years back!" Lexi moaned, sliding across the seat to the door and stepping out.

Elena shot Lexi a look that warned her to shut up. "Its been nearly 80 years!" Elena spat, looking back up at the estate.

Lexi sighed. "Well, how about we find the Salvatore graves and put flowers there then.. LEAVE?"

Elena furrowed her brow. Idiot! She had yet to think of finding their graves and bidding goodbye completely. She had forgotten all about the fact they would have had graves. Elena nodded, turning towards the garden of the estate. This would be the first time, since 1864, that she would actually enter the house, actually go inside and see everything all over again.

Lexi followed as Elena stepped into the house and gasped. The wooden floor was freshly polished. Elena looked to the floor and sighed as she remembered finding both Salvatore's dead on it. She shook her head and continued down the hallway, casting a glance up the old staircase, before heading out to the garden.

The first thing Elena saw when she entered the garden was an open bush that lead to a clearing. With a painful grunt, Elena remembered the several occasions in which herself and Damon had been to the clearing near the river. Then, as Elena turned back, she felt her heart clench when her eyes landed on two gravestones. She stumbled towards them and collapsed in front of Stefan's as she read the inscription.

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Beloved brother, treasured son_

_27th November 1848 - 1864_

Elena took a deep breath as she read there was no exact death date. They must not have found the brothers on the day, maybe not for weeks after, so technically didn't know the day they died. Elena felt her stomach churn as she saw an image of Stefan lying dead on the floor.

Then Elena turned to the other and took a large breath as she readied herself to see Damon's headstone.

_Rosalinda Hepsburn_

_Trusted Servant, Loved sister, Beloved daughter_

_14th April 1845 - 1864_

It wasn't Damon's?

"Where's Damon's?" Elena gasped, feeling the ground around her as if she would find the headstone there. She looked hurt when she realized that his body wasn't found, he was never truly put to rest.

"We need to leave" she demanded, tripping to her feet and turning to run around the estate instead of through it.

When she and Lexi reached the car, Elena slapped the driver and demanded he drive away. As Elena's car sped past, she failed to notice that almost identical car arriving, containing Damon Salvatore.

[...]

**February, 1997**

Damon growled as he threw the almost dead human to the floor. He had returned to Mystic Falls three years ago on his birthday and had instantly flipped the switch when he saw the destroyed Veritas grounds. He wasn't sure if it was because the memories were destroyed or that he knew his brothers grave had effectively been disturbed, but he had been angry and heartbroken, so he turned it off.

Since then, he had torn the town apart, killing left right and center. He had a thing for blondes. He found he could never, under no circumstances, kill a brunette, especially if she had brown eyes, as it was just to painful for him. Every brunette reminded him of his sweet Elena.

"Leave. And forget this ever happened" Damon compelled, throwing the human aside again. The young girl panted and gasped for breath as she straightened up and left, fully compelled.

"You're sloppy, aren't you?" someone laughed. Damon growled, turning to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The blonde stepped from the shadows with a sly smile. She had her fangs allocated and her eyes were swimming in blood. Damon smirked at her. "I'm Lexi Branson" she greeted, stepping around him and examining him carefully. "You?"

Damon furrowed his brow as he took the woman in. "Damon. Damon-" he hesitated. A single name flashed in his head. "Gilbert. Damon Gilbert"

Lexi froze, thinking. "I know someone with the same last name. She knew a Damon once"

Damon's eyes widened as he realized it could be Elena. He stepped towards 'Lexi' eagerly. "What's her name?"

"Why?" Lexi laughed.

Damon was quick to have her pinned against the wall by the throat. "What. Is. Her. Name?" he demanded.

Lexi threw him off of her and turned to leave but turned to Damon and smiled coyly, knowing. "Elena" she breathed, and then she was gone, like the wind.

Damon gasped. Elena was alive? Was it even his Elena? How? Damon shook his head. No, she WAS dead. He wasn't going to believe she was alive for even a second. He knew she wasn't. He wouldn't believe just to find out his hope was pointless and she was dead because he knew that would destroy him. Shaking it off, Damon decided to leave Alaric at the bar and head straight home. He needed to sleep.

[...]

**February, 1997**

Elena sighed as she slid into her seat at the bar, throwing back the shot with a strangled hiss. The cold liquid slid down her throat as she bit her lip against calling out at the relief she felt once it was down her.

"Hey" someone greeted, nudging her side, coming to sit beside her.

Elena shot the man a look. She really didn't feel like being hit on today. He was a reasonably young man, possibly 30, maybe 35. He had keen but friendly eyes and a genuine smile plastered on his face as he greeted her.

"Hey" Elena laughed back half-heartily

The man rose a brow at her and lent towards her, his breath and entire body reeking of alcohol. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. And you are?"

Elena sighed. She should have expected as much. "I'm Elena."

Alaric blinked. "Full name?"

"Elena. Elena-" Elena halted. She was slightly nervous about giving him her real name but knew he wouldn't remember it in the morning. A single name flashed in her mind. "Salvatore. Elena Salvatore".

Alaric chuckled, drunk. He slurred his words as he spoke. "My best friend is a Salvatore. Any chance you're related?"

Elena felt a pang of hurt flash through her at the thought. No, she knew they were both dead. "Come to think of it, he mentions 'Elena' all the time" Alaric laughed.

The brunette's head snapped up as she watched him as he spoke. "'Elena this. Elena that. I love Elena!'" he imitated.

"What's his name?" Elena demanded, slapping her hands on the bar as she shot from her seat.

Alaric laughed at her eagerness. "Easy love. David? I think. No! Wait.. Da-Do-Di? Dam..o..n. Damon!" he slurred, his words almost inaudible. Elena gasped.

Then Alaric passed out. Several people rushed to his side but Elena just furrowed her brow in thought.

Could it be? Her Damon? Who she had spent over 100 years mourning?

No, she decided, it couldn't be. She wouldn't give herself false hope.

And with that, she left.

**July, 2011**

It had been over 14 years since Elena had heard of Damon Salvatore from the Alaric-man when she had last been in Mystic Falls. The day after she had bumped into the man at the bar, Elena had met up with Lexi again and together they had left Mystic Falls but today, she was back, with someone else.

Little did Elena know, Lexi had seen _the _Damon Salvatore the same night she had heard of him from his best friend. Elena had no clue "Alaric" even knew Damon or if the man she met was just a stalker of someone with the same name. She didn't know that Lexi had seen Damon, her Damon, that night, and Lexi didn't plan on telling her.

The reasons behind Lexi not telling Elena were strange but they were there. She, for one, didn't know this "Damon Salvatore" she met was even the real one Elena had once loved. It would explain there only being 1 Salvatore grave at the estate grounds, one excluding him, but she had no real proof. For all she knew, Damon may not have died completely and had moved on, had a family and the Damon Salvatore she met could have been a distant relative. Elena had only very briefly seen her Damon dead and for all she knew, he could have passed out. It was possible, so Lexi didn't tell her. She didn't want to give her false hope. Since Lexi never informed Elena about their meeting before she left, Elena never found out.

"Kat! Hurry up!" Elena groaned, sitting on the couch of her apartment living room deep int he midst of Chicago. She heard a distant grumble from the bathroom and then Katherine emerged.

After Lexi had ditched her in Washington in 1999, Elena had set off to find the infamous doppelganger from generations before her. She had found out about her not long after she was killed for Klaus' sacrifice in 1864 and had met her shortly after the turning of the 21st century. Katherine, at first, had attempted to kill her, claiming Klaus could not have two doppelgangers, but they soon bonded over their mutual fear and distaste towards Niklaus Mikaelson. Just 11 years ago, their friendship truly began and the two doppelgangers had very rarely left each others side since. They were extremely close.

Katherine stood in the threshold of their shared bathroom, dressed in her favorite skinny jeans and purple vest top. She had her normal leather jacket on top, dark eyes and deep blusher making her look mysterious. She wore her high heeled black boots and her daylight bracelet which hung proudly on her wrist.

"You look hot!" Elena giggled, standing up to hug Katherine.

Katherine pulled back and examined her friend. "You look hotter!"

Elena was wearing her high-heeled black stilettos, black skinny jeans, black studding top with a plunging neckline and her usual jacket on top. Her hair, unlike Katherine's curls, was straight and tied up into a ponytail. Her eye makeup was misty, dark, much like Katherine's, and her lips were light. She wore very little blusher, allowing her naturally tinged red cheeks to be seen.

"Thanks!" she laughed, looping her arms through Katherine's as she started for the door. Katherine smiled and pulled the car keys from her pocket, unlocking their red Ferrari F430 that they had stolen from a man in Washington. Elena swung her legs over the door and nestled into the leather seats, sighing in contentment. Katherine laughed at her but opened the door and slid in, starting the engine.

The car roared to life and within seconds it was deep in the midst of the heavy traffic of Chicago. Katherine switched on the stereo and smirked when Kings of Leon began to blast from the speakers. Several angry citizens shot them looks but the girls just laughed, singing along loudly as the continued to drive towards the bar. "She better have it" Katherine shouted over the music. Elena nodded in agreement and, as they reached Gloria's, she added, "If she doesn't I'll help you kill her". She was only half joking.

The music stopped with the car as Katherine pulled to the sidewalk. Elena wasted no time in pulling a pocketknife from the side door and hiding it into her back pocket. Katherine smirked as she followed Elena into the bar.

The large bar, Gloria's, was almost empty, save for the few people hiding in the shadows of the room, taking shots. Katherine was cautious as she stepped onto the dance floor, dragging Elena behind. The room was large and dark, almost pitch black, and would be if it weren't for the streams of light coming through the open windows and slightly ajar back door. The dance floor was off, the bar was untended to and the people sitting around looked shady. Katherine was hesitant as she joined two people at the bar, one of which Elena knew.

"Hello doppelgangers" Gloria greeted. As per usual, her hair was short and grey, much like the last time Elena had seen her. Her face had grown more tired, drooped and wrinkled with the years and her eyes looked slightly dead. She was sat straight like a plank and she looked uncomfortable as though harboring a secret. Elena stepped towards her, ignoring the man who sat beside her chugging down a bottle of bourbon.

"Shut up" Katherine hissed from behind Elena, having heard Gloria call them 'doppelgangers'. The last thing they both wanted was to alert Klaus of their whereabouts considering he had found out they were both still alive.

Elena stepped close to Gloria, almost shoving the man to her right, out of the way. "Do you have it?"

Gloria grinned, her yellowing teeth breaking through her delicate smile. She nodded slowly and turned to reach behind the bar when the man beside her piped up.

"So, what's your name sweet pea?" he flirted with Katherine, his breath stinking of alcohol. Elena's eyes widened as she looked to him, knowing him, recognizing him from somewhere. His smile and sleeked back hair, even his clothes, were vaguely familiar. Katherine lurched away from him as her eyes narrowed.

"None of your business!" she spat, coming to loop her arm through Elena's. Elena nudged her jokingly.

From behind the old, unwashed bar, Gloria pulled a long vile. The liquid inside, the Vervain Elena and Katherine required, was a rich golden color with a thick viscous texture. It moved around the vile sluggishly as Gloria passed Elena it. "Thank you Miss Jones" Elena said, using Gloria's second name in slight mock.

Gloria grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you Mrs Salvatore"

Elena stiffened slightly at the name but attempted to ignore the aching pull on her heart as images of her Damon filled her head. Katherine watched as Elena's features twisted in pain and tears began to well in her eyes as Katherine quickly tugged her away from the elder witch. "We'll be leaving now" Katherine spat at Gloria who smiled evilly at the reaction she had caused. Katherine grabbed Elena's wrist and gently guided her away.

"Wait!" the croaked, old voice of the man called from behind them. Both doppelgangers turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Did you say your name was Mrs _Salvatore?_"

Elena blinked as she stared the man down. He knew something. "What do you know?" she begged, pulling from Katherine's grip to reach him again. The man frowned.

"What's your name?"

Elena rose a brow but happily provided an answer. "Elena" she breathed, tense.

The man stared at her in disbelief, eyes like saucers. "I'm Alaric" he greeted. Elena knew that name from somewhere.

Katherine was quick to jump forward. "Piss off! Messing with my sister just to get a number? I could rip your heart right from your chest"

"I don't think you can" 'Alaric' laughed as his fangs allocated and his eyes darkened until dark snakes of blood were swimming around his eyes. Elena grimaced as Katherine smirked.

"Hurry up and tell us what you know" she hissed, standing behind Elena.

Elena watched at the man shifted positions so they could see past him and gaze upon the vacant seat whose bar space was littered with shot glasses and bottles. Elena frowned in confusion. "What does that-"

Alaric was quick to cut her off. "I can't believe you're real. He wasn't lying" he chuckled.

Katherine and Elena looked momentarily worried, was it Klaus? "Who wasn't lying?" she whispered, her eyes wet.

Elena's whole world stopped when she heard the next word, a word she had yet to hear from anyone but herself and Katherine. A name.

...

...

...

...

"Damon"

Elena gasped, eyes wide as her breathing picked up. For a moment, several images clouded her mind. Images of her Damon from 1864; his face, his smile, his laugh, him riding his house, in the underground 'torture chamber' they had been forced to stay in. Every image she remembered of him flew into her mind at the mention of his name. Was he alive? Was he here? That would explain his non-existent grave from all those years ago. Had he turned?

Katherine's arms shot out to catch Elena as she stumbled backwards. The impact that one name had on her was terrifying. "Is he here?" Katherine asked cautiously.

Alaric watched Elena straighten up and balance herself on the counter of the bar. "Yes."

Elena blinked repeatedly as she looked urgently around the bar, expecting to see him lounging with a group of drinkers. When she failed to see him, she turned to Alaric quickly. "We met. In Chicago? 1997!"

Alaric chuckled as the memory returned, something he hadn't thought about in a long time, something he had failed to remember due to his drunk state at the time. "Yes, we did"

Katherine watched in confusion as Elena burst into a sad grin as tears fell down her cheeks. "Where is he?" she cried, blinking in an attempt to fight off more tears.

The brunette smiled sadly as he turned his gaze to the men's bathroom. "In the gents"

As Elena looked upon the old, oak door that lead to the men's room, she felt her body heat, her cold and dead vampire heart begin to warm up as though still beating. She watched in excitement as the door slowly opened and a shadow left the room, his face hidden within the shadows. Katherine moved back as Elena stepped forward, towards the man who slowly came out of the light. He froze when he saw her.

His face hadn't changed at all. His natural boyish charms were still easily noticeable in his chiseled features. His eyes shone just as bright as the last time she had seen them and they were still the same stunning cobalt blue. Although his eyes were welled with tears, the breathtaking color was strong enough to be seen and what an impact in made on Elena. She stumbled backwards and collapsed into Katherine's arms as she examined him. His raven hair was tasseled and messy but jelled into place none the less. His hair was short and straight, something she had never seen in Mystic Falls back in 1864. He looked even hotter with straight hair. Elena held back a gasp as she took in the rest of him. Obviously, she was aware times had changed and clothing had become much more revealing and simple to wear but his outfit stunned her. She had never seen him in anything but suits, usually navy, and ties. Yet, there he stood, proudly, in his simple black tee, jeans, boots and leather jacket.

"Elena?" Damon breathed, begging for what he saw to be real, to not be a hallucination.

The girl who stared at him with wishful eyes nodded at the sound of her name and slowly moved from her carbon copy's arms. Damon didn't even look to the identical woman beside Elena as he stumbled down the few steps towards her. Elena screamed as she launched herself into his arms and his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her flush against his chest as he gasped, tears falling heavily.

"You're real. You're real" he breathed into her hair as he took in her scent. Although over a century had passed, she still smelt just as he remembered her.

"Damon!" she cried, burying her head in his neck. He could feel the cold, wet texture of her tears as she cried into him. "You're alive!" she cried even harder. Damon nodded slowly, closing his eyes to appreciate her presence.

He slowly pulled back to look at her, using both hands to cup her face. She looked at beautiful as ever, her doe eyes still making his knees tremble. "Is that really you?"

Elena stared up at him, searching his eyes like a lost puppy. "Is that really _you_?" she joked in reply. Damon burst into a wide grin. This was definitively her.

"How are you alive?" he cried as he stroked and rubbed her face, feeling her for the first time in 100+ years, still shocked.

The brunette smiled widely as she attempted to calm her breathing. "The vile of blood you gave me before Klaus. It was still in system when he killed me. I returned as a vampire and I have no doubt you did. But, I saw you. You were dead, completely dead. How?"

"I survived due to the blood too" he laughed at the sick irony of it all.

Elena kissed him quickly. The first time in nearly 150 years. Her lips moved against his just as they once did when they were together, when they were back in 1864. They soon remembered the feel of each other and welcomed the strange yet familiar feelings of being in each others embrace once again. The shock they felt at seeing each other was gone now, replaced with a desire, a need to be near the other. Damon's hands traveled up and down her sides as he kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to collide with hers. Elena gasped as she kissed him, his soft lips feeling so alien yet so normal and recognizable. Damon smiled into her lips as he continued to kiss her, all of the unnamed and unsorted emotions pouring into his movement. The years of being a vampire were nothing, the struggle was nothing. Not compared to loosing Elena. Their lips detached slowly and their heads rested against one another's for a few seconds.

Katherine, nor Alaric, dared to interrupt them as they watched the lovers find each other.

"Wait" Elena breathed. "What about Stefan?"

Damon pulled away completely, arms remaining close, as he winced against the pain of his brothers name. "He didn't consume blood" he stated, refusing to go into detail.

Elena nodded softly as she silently shed tears for her fallen brother, her best friend, other than Damon. She couldn't imagine a life without them although she had been living it. "At least I have you" Elena breathed, stroking his face affectionately as she stared deep into his eyes.

Alaric and Katherine slowly stepped towards them, Katherine moving to Elena's side, and Alaric moving to Damon's. "Elena?" Katherine arched an eyebrow. Elena looked to her and nodded.

"Damon, we have been on the run from Klaus for nearly 100 years, both of us separately, until we found each other a few years back. We have to go, run."

Damon stared at Elena as the painful realization hit him; if he didn't go with her he had little chance of ever seeing her again. But he wouldn't loose her again. "I shall accompany you" he declared, grabbing her hands tightly.

Elena smiled. "Okay"

Katherine smile gently, not minding either way, as long as Elena was happy.

Before Elena, Katherine had had no one to love or rely on but now she had her, she loved her more than anything. In her eyes, Elena was her sister and would forever be that, nothing less. As she watched Elena and Damon, although still confused and shocked, she was happy for them.

"Elena, we have to-" Katherine started but a scream erupted into the air, silencing her.

None of the vampires noticed before it was too late. Before they could comprehend what happened, the walls were being blasted by a thousand tiny bullets, soaring through the air. The wallpaper flew off the walls as the bullets broke through and it was destroyed. Katherine and Alaric grabbed their best friends and pulled them away as they moved to hide behind something. Elena could faintly hear Damon calling her from the other side of the bar as they screamed against the assault of flying weaponry. Elena bawled as a bullet pierced her leg which had been hanging from the cover of the bar Katherine and herself his behind. She gasped as she pulled her leg from view and examined the hole in her leg. "Wood" she gasped, pulling the shards of tree from her skin as she panted. Katherine's eyes widened. "They know vampires are here!"

Elena turned to her friend with wide eyes. "DAMON!" she called, to which she heard a mumbled reply from the other side of the bar. She could hardly hear him but she knew he was okay, he was alive.

"We need to leave!" Katherine screamed, just as a large, damped area in the ceiling collapsed, falling and smashing into a million pieces. Elena gasped as she watched the cloud of smoke and dust surround Damon, or at least the area he was.

"Come on!" Katherine screamed, hauling Elena to her feet. Elena screamed and tried to break free as Katherine toed her from the building and vampire ran with her towards the alleyway The gun shots could still be heard from within as Elena cried, watching as half of the structure collapsed. Sirens were heard everywhere, as was the distinctive sound of screaming and crying from the humans within.

Elena stared in tremor as a large crack began to grown and soon, Gloria's bar crumbled and fell completely, venting a loud and thick cloud of dust and smoke. Elena screamed as she attempted to see through the heavy cloud in order to find him, but all she saw was the broken building. Elena staggered backwards as she surveyed the scene.

Was Damon dead?

Would she ever see him again?

[...]

"DAMON!"

Damon attempted to scream her name in response but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a mumbled whisper. He looked around him urgently and then his eyes landed on the ceiling above him. The area was wet and damp and cracks were forming. Damon gasped and quickly grabbed the unconscious Alaric, flying from the building as fast as he could, just getting out the front door before half of the building collapsed. Damon dropped Alaric to the floor as he panted, searching through the dust to find his Elena.

There was a piercing scream then, one Damon recognized. "DAMON!"

He could tell Elena's voice from anywhere. Damon shot forward, human speed at first, to get back inside. Before he could, the door collapsed. Out of no where, arms were around Damon, dragging him away as the entire building fell. He gasped, looking for Elena then looking to the thousands of men standing there with guns. One woman stepped forward with long blonde hair.

She was stunningly beautiful but she wasn't what Damon would call 'his type'. She wore long leather boots, skinny jeans, pink vest top and a leather jacket. She was very pretty, light yet noticeable makeup that exaggerated her features.

"Damon Salvatore, I believe?" she asked, looking the man up and down. "Turned in 1864"

Damon was stiff as the blonde woman stepped around him. For some reason there were no spectators, not even any cars driving past like usual. The roads were always full yet no they weren't. How convenient. Damon cast a glance to the men carrying the weapons. They all stood, blank faces, glassy eyes and Damon could instantly tell they had all be compelled.

The blonde stepped into his sight then, a sly smile on her face. "Damon Salvatore, you were to marry Elena Gilbert yes?"

Damon was silent. The woman's hand instantly shot out to clutch at his throat. "Tell me" she growled as her eyes grew. Damon's eyes attempted to fight against the compulsion but it was too late.

"Yes" he breathed. The blonde threw him to the ground and nodded to the men behind her.

"This is him. He must know where his wife, or fiance, is, yes? Vervain him and put him in the trunk with the other one. Klaus will want to meet him" Rebekah Mikaelson grinned, eyes travelling over the destroyed building. As a small path in the dust began to clear, Rebekah could see two figures, exactly alike, standing and talking. One was crying and the other was shaking her. When they stepped away, Rebekah could see their faces. She could instantly tell it was Katherine and the one beside her must have been her doppelganger. Rebekah laughed but made no move to get them as she watched them disappear.

Now she knew where they were.

Now she knew they were in Chicago.

Now Klaus could finally get his revenge.

* * *

**Wow, I know! That's a lot to take in from the first chapter but I wanted to say that they've seen each other and heard of each other a lot over the years. It's cruel love that these two have isn't it?**

**Tell me what you think! Waiting eagerly for your responses. **

**Reviews are love xox**

**CookieDoughDEr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to hear you're all happy with last chapter! I loved all of your reviews so I made this chapter extra interesting**

**No beta so sorry for any mistakes :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries characters in which I used for this plot, I simply own the plot line of this story :)**

* * *

**The Result Of Undying Love**

**Chapter 2 - Niklaus**

* * *

**(Still 2011)**

As soon as Elena was through the door of their flat, she crumpled to the ground in tears. Tear tracks were etched into her cheeks from the tears she had shed on their journey home. Katherine had carried Elena home, or at least helped her as she tripped her way home. The second Katherine had opened the door, Elena had fallen to the hard wooden floor and curled into a ball with her cries.

Katherine stood above her as she welled in her sorrow. There was something in the way she screamed through her pain that made Katherine cry too. It wasn't until the warmth of tears could be felt on her cheeks before she noticed she too was crying. She wasn't sure if it was because of Elena's pain or because she pitied her, because she felt bad. In a sense, Damon's death was her fault; if Katherine had taken Elena to Damon when everything started, if she had ran the same way, they would have all gotten out together, possibly.

Both doppelgangers cried, although Katherine shed her tears quietly. Elena slowly rose her head and looked upon Katherine, whose face was red like beetroot, tears falling down her cheeks. She stood up slowly, using the cabinet beside the couch to push herself to her feet. She was quick to wrap her arms around Katherine. Katherine sighed and hugged her friend back tightly.

"Five minutes" Elena choked, burying her head in Katherine's neck. Katherine patted her back but was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Elena sniffed as she withdrew from the hug. She stared at Katherine with red, puffy eyes. "I didn't even get 5 minutes! Over 145 years and I didn't even see him for 5 minutes" she cried.

Katherine frowned as she realized what Elena meant. She had only witnessed those 5 minutes of their time together but it was pretty easy to see how much they loved and missed each other. It kind of shocked Katherine that both of them had waited for each other or at least had not moved on considering they thought the other was dead. When they had seen each other, it was as though Damon had seen the sun for the first time. His entire face had lit up like a child's on Christmas. When they had kissed, well, after they kissed, he had smiled so brightly. Elena had stroked his face and held onto him as though she was afraid he would just disappear. Rightfully so.

"I know 'Lena. I know" Kat sighed softly.

Elena choked on her tears as she attempted to calm her cries. Katherine patted her doppelgangers back and pulled away slowly, pushing her friends brunette locks behind an ear.

"Thank you" Elena sighed. She took one last look at her friend, turned around and fell into her room, slamming the door with her foot as she collapsed onto the bed and let the tears fall.

[...]

Damon groaned, holding his head as he attempted to fight away the dull ache in his mind. His arms and legs were rigid and sore and his throat was dry. His body was arched as he hissed against the powerful wave of pain that hit him as he tried to move. He felt frantically at his head, feeling a sticky substance rub off into his fingers and when he pulled them back he gazed upon his own blood. Damon groaned as he straightened his back in an attempt to move but the increasing pain shooting through his lower abdomen, legs and arms was too much to bare and he soon collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

He slowly raised his head to look around the room he lay, half dead.

To describe the chamber as "squalid" would have been a kindness. The whitewashed walls had darkened to a dull, dirty, depressing grey, and every corner of the low ceiling was festooned with cobwebs, vacant except for an encrustation of dust, as though their arachnid occupants had long abandoned this place in search of better quarters. The room—which stank of old sweat and dust- was bare of furnishings save for a small, narrow bed with a stained, thin straw mattress bereft of linens, a half destroyed table and one rickety chair. Instead of a nightstand, there was only a small shelf fixed to the wall next to the bed, large enough to accommodate a candlestick or lamp, but little else. The tacky, bare plank floor under him was strewn with a veritable sea of discarded bottles of various shapes and sizes. The only light in the room came from three candles scattered across the floor, designated to three worthy corners, although the little light was almost pointless as Damon still had to squint.

Damon frowned as he looked upon a body beside the bed. He was unsure as to who it was but they were laying on the floor, limbs curled in a protective ball. Their chest slowly rose and fell with each passing second and Damon, for some reason, felt relieved even though he had no idea who the man lying far away from him was. They had brown hair with sandy blonde highlights, aka a untidy mess on his head. Damon winced as he lowered his head back to the hard wooden floor as he looked to his sides confused.

A painful screech sounded from the door as it was pushed open, scraping forcefully against the floor. Damon shut his eyes as he ignored the loud cries of the woods making contact. With the open door came more light and a tall figure stepped into the room, their shadow following them. Damon gulped but attempted to straighten his back as he looked upon the figure that slowly made their way into the room, stepping around and over the empty bottles of bourbon and rum, getting closer and closer to Damon with everyone second. Damon was tense as the intruder knelt down by his side, the light only illuminating half of their face so Damon could easily tell it was a girl.

"Damon, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she spoke with clenched teeth, obviously not caring at all. Her eyes were dark and dangerous as she glared upon the injured man with a slightly sympathetic look.

Damon took a breath as he attempted to speak through his dry throat. The woman sighed when she realized he wouldn't be able to speak until she helped him. With a growl, she brought her slender wrist to her mouth and with a deep hiss she tore the skin of her wrist open, the blood flowing heavily down her palm. She quickly plastered her wrist to Damon's mouth before he could process or before the wound healed itself. Damon was hesitant at first but the girls pressure on his mouth was hard to fight and soon he was happily drinking the thick liquid. It was somewhat different to human blood; for one it was thicker and richer in flavor yet it was also sour and strong. Damon, at first, attempted to fight the blood but it was fast in falling down his throat. Before he could truly enjoy the pleasure and taste of this woman's blood, the wrist was pulled from his mouth and the wound was healed.

Damon spluttered briefly as he took in a breath, feeling no burn in his throat now. He turned to the blonde again and silently thanked her with a smirk. "Everything hurt but its better now" he spat almost sarcastically.

The woman was tense as she stood, watching him. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson" she greeted, extending her hand down to him. Damon placed his hand in her cautiously. Rebekah pulled him to his feet and gazed upon his eyes. They were their usual blue but his pupils were larger than normal and his gaze was slightly hazy.

Damon furrowed his brow as he looked at her, recognizing her. Then it hit him; he remembered the blonde standing beside him, her eyes staring deep into hers as she...

She compelled him!

Damon growled, stepping back abruptly as he bared his teeth to the girl. Rebekah smirked, well aware of what he must have figured out. "So you put the pieces together?" she taunted.

As Rebekah took a step towards him, Damon's eyes darkened and his teeth bared. He glared at her as he spoke, "Where's Elena?" he demanded, stepping forward. They were less than 5 ft from each other when Rebekah replied.

"We don't know. She isn't dead though"

A smirk pulled at Damon's cheeks as he thought of Elena. Unlike Elena, he wasn't upset about the little time they got to spend together, he was thankful. He could only hope that she had been okay and she hadn't been hurt inside the bar when everything went to hell. He was proud, proud to say she had gotten out alive. He was heartbroken she wasn't with him but he knew it was for the best, at least for now. He was determined to get out of wherever he was and return to her, make sure she was safe and never leave her again. It was a very good thing he had seen her, for now he at least knew she was alive.

"Where am I?" Damon asked hesitantly.

Rebekah smiled as she stepped around the man towards the figure sprawled out on the floor. Damon stared as she pulled the unconscious man into her arms. Damon looked down at Alaric as Rebekah handled him awkwardly, attempting to raise his head. She watched as Damon gritted his teeth. With a laugh she threw Alaric to the ground. He landed on his side, instinctively curling into a ball as his useless limbs hit the floor.

Rebekah grinned. "Now, I can't tell you where you are, but I can tell you why you're here, _who_ wants you here"

Damon nodded nervously as his mind traveled back to Elena for a split second before Rebekah uttered one word that froze him in his place.

"Klaus"

[...]

**22 hour****s later**

Elena was careful as she moved around the house, stepping over the many empty bottles of alcohol as she made her way towards the kitchen. She cast a glance to Katherine lounged in the corner, lying over the bed with her limbs draped over the edge. Her hair was a large mountain around her face which was planted deep into the sheets. Elena smiled softly as she stumbled, heavily drunk, into the kitchen. With a flick of her wrist, she opened the fridge and surveyed the empty confines. There was nothing but a slim, tall bottle of beer tucked into the corner of the fridge. With a sigh, Elena closed the door and slid into a seat at the table. She held her head in her hands as she attempted to fight the effects of her hangover.

If there was one thing Elena couldn't take, it was loosing the only hope she had, the only ounce of aspiration she had. She had held onto the small hope of seeing Damon again through the whole 145 years of her vampire life even though he was supposedly dead, but now she knew she couldn't. He was dead, completely and utterly dead and there was no reason to hold onto false hope.

The night before, only a few hours after Damon's 'death', Elena hadn't hesitated in flicking the switch, taking several beers from the bar and drinking until she couldn't stand. Katherine hadn't touched a drop of alcohol through the night, knowing Elena would need assistance in getting into bed and standing. From experience, Katherine knew Elena was a highly emotional drunk, which meant she knew Elena would spend her morning after, crying. Which was well put.

Elena sighed as her eyes moistened and tears welled, knowing her switch had flicked back to normal, back to emotions. She buried her head in her hands as her tears fell, hitting and sliding across her skin as she thought to what Damon was doing.

[...]

Damon tensed as Rebekah dragged him through the large double doors towards a large hall. In the center of the room was a long, grand table with plates and wine glasses at every seat and a large fruit bowl at one end. The wall was decorated in an array of candles, lighting the dim surroundings. Rebekah grinned as she pulled the helpless vampire towards the chair. She threw Damon into the seat, pushing it into the table abruptly causing Damon to slam his stomach to the table. The table shook as his chair leveled out again and he grunted against the pain.

Rebekah smirked as she took the seat opposite him, next to the head of the table. She looked at Damon's reddened face and smiled. "Meet my brother"

With that, the large double doors across from them opened and a shadow stepped into the room. The 'shadow' stepped across the wooden floor as he neared the table. He stepped into the glow of a candle and Damon stiffened with a grimace.

He was a average height man, probably in his 30's if he were human. His hair was short and messy, sandy blond with a fair mix of brown. He had stubble gracing his chin and his eyes were wide and stern- something about him screamed danger. He smiled deviously as he looked upon Damon.

"You must be Damon", he grinned with a thick British accent.

Everyone was silent as the man slid into his seat and bit hungrily into an apple.

"My name is Klaus, and we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but what do you think? Elena freaking out and Damon meeting Klaus... OOoooooOOOooOOh!**

**Thanks to everyone from last chapter who reviewed, it means so much and I'm hoping to get chapter 3 posted sooner than this one was. Over a week? I'm getting sloppy! Haha ;)**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Reviews are love xox**

**Emma :D**


	3. Chapter 3: I Remember You

**I just want to take a second to apologize to all of my loyal readers for the wait I unexpectedly threw at you. I know what its like to wait a long time for a story to update and if I'm honest... it sucks. I wont go into great detail as to why I disappeared but I will say that I found myself, not only in some horrible situations with depression and anxiety, but I also has a stage where The Vampire Diaries was not an interest of mine and if I'm being honest I don't think I would consider myself a TVDer anymore, due to my decreasing lack of interest in it. But regardless, I intend to finish this story as an apology to all of you who waited. **

**Thanks for all the support. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, all rights reserved my Julie Plec and L.J Smith **

* * *

**The Result Of Undying Love**

**Chapter 3 - I Remember You**

**_Remember this is still set in 2011_**

It was unclear to Elena before now, that she was quite a clumsy drunk, more so than her sober self. Elena was naturally jeopardy friendly but when drunk, Elena was a whole new type of 'magnet to trouble'. After drinking her way through a flat's worth of alcohol, she set off for a midnight snack, preferably no one that resembled Damon. Even the slightest resemblance had made her wince. And yet, when a man came along with raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, chiseled facial features and a leather jacket, she had had no trouble in sinking her teeth into his jugular and draining him dry of every last drop of his intoxicating blood. And yet, her clumsy self managed to trip over said body and fall straight on her nose, a disgusting crunching noise whistling threw the air as she hissed against the assault of both pain and realization.

Yes, Elena had turned her switch back on the second she arrived home, for whatever reason it was, but the haunting taste of the mans blood made her crave it more so than usual. It was probably the denial she felt towards her love's death but her body was bursting with anger and energy and, whether the switch was on or not, all she could think about was draining the life from every human being within a five mile radius.

Katherine had been of great help to Elena over the three days it took her to quench her thirst. She insisted on going with Elena when she felt hungry and was always by Elena's side when the brunette threatened to take a life. What made it worse was that, for a second almost every time, Elena imagined it was Damon dragging her away and taking her home.

It had been 4 days since the collapse of Gloria's bar, and the vial they had received prior to the attack was yet to be found. When the girls had searched the rubble for any sign or Damon's body or their possessions they came up empty. It was Katherine who assumed it was Klaus.

"Who are we kidding Elena? Klaus knew that we were looking for that vial so I'm sure he went in after the attack and took it" Katherine shouted, pacing dramatically around the flat whilst Elena sat in a overused wooden chair, chin in her hand.

With a sigh, she shifted to face her sister/doppelganger. "I'm still not convinced it was him who attacked the bar anyway" she shrugged.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Oh Elena! Yes, I understand you're heartbroken but for God sake you need to think about this. Of course it was Klaus. We can mourn Damon after we're safe." she begged, her tone softening to almost a whisper by the time she finished.

Elena frowned, standing up slowly and stepping in front of Katherine, eyes portraying no emotions. "Nor am I convinced that he is dead" she muttered, turned back to the table and scooping up the partially empty cup of coffee and heading to the back room with her laptop under her arm.

[...]

"Don't I know you?" Damon asked as he tilted his head towards Klaus. Klaus looked so familiar and it bothered Damon that he couldn't recognize him. "I mean, I know you're Klaus, the hybrid, but... have we met before?"

Klaus chuckled at Damon's ignorance, taking the wine pitcher and gracefully allowing the contents to spill into his glass. With a tight lipped smirk, he brought the glass to his lips and drained it. "Yes, Damon. I thought that you would remember me. Of course, I look different but still... after all I am the one that killed you"

By the time Klaus had finished, his lips were turned into a sickly smile. Damon frowned as a wave of memories clouded his vision. Running to the kitchen, the vial of blood, Elena hiding, Caroline in the house, Elijah snapping Stefan's neck, Klaus in front of him, hands gripping his fragile human neck, a short snap of pain. With a gasp Damon shot from his seat and stared down at Klaus with a thunderous glare. "You killed me. My brother is dead because of you and you took my wife!"

Klaus chuckled. "On the contrary she was never your wife, you didn't marry."

Damon couldn't stop his eyes from dampening as he thought back to all that he had lost that day. "We could have been happy. We could have had a life, a family. But _you _took that away" he growled, stepping around the large table. Klaus made no more or indication that he feared Damon as Damon moved towards him with a sinister look in his eyes. "You killed her, you killed my brother and my father and then you took Elena and you killed her" he spat, his voice laced with so much venom Klaus flinched slightly.

"Yes" he breathed, his voice almost a whispered. "And it was so much fun" he laughed.

Damon growled and, with a hiss, lept at Klaus, hands grappling at the air as he barreled towards him only to be met with the chill of the air. Klaus smirked, now across the room from him. Damon's glare penetrated Klaus's shield and for a second, even if only for a second, Klaus looked scared. Instantly, he straightened up and his old, tough act as reinstated.

"Now Damon, we must chat" Klaus grinned. "You see, I am no stranger to the art of looking for someone and I am fairly certain that over the years you have looked for Miss Gilbert. Now, I shot down that bar because I was aware of my doppelgangers being there, and you? Why were you there if not to see her? So, my question is this. Considering you were looking for each other for so long and found yourselves in the same place I have no doubt you had a lovely and snappy reunion. So, where is Elena?"

This time, it was Damon's turn to laugh. With a scoff, he sat down in the seat Klaus had sat it. "Like I'm gonna tell you" Damon laughed, watching with amusement as Klaus's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I trust that you will tell me... for if you do not, I will have to make you. And trust me, my methods shall be anything but kind" he warned as he moved towards him.

Damon didn't let his mask drop. "And even then, I still will not tell you"

"And why is that?"

Damon smirked. "You think that after 145 years of searching for the woman I love, that I'm going to tell you where she is just so can kill her? No way in Hell. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Also, I don't even know where she is. Had you waited a little longer to attack I might have found out, but we were separated just before she managed to tell me where she and Katherine were hiding or where they were going to hide. That, and I doubt she has stayed in Chicago. She probably thinks I'm dead so there's no way she'll want to stay in the city just to be reminded of it every day. So I guess you'll just have to torture me"

Klaus smirked, his eyes turning to slits as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Veins swam under his eyes, almost black with blood. Damon didn't flinch. He didn't move. He didn't make a sound. "It will be my pleasure" Klaus growled as he shot towards Damon in a fraction of a second.

That was when Damon made a sound.

A long and piercing scream shot through the air, alerting all of the men in the building. Rebekah turned to the men and, with a nod, they entered the dining room, large black sacks trailing behind them.

Rebekah didn't dare look inside to see what was the cause of Damon's screaming, but simply relished in the sounds. His cries were loud and strained and, yes, they made her slightly sympathetic but she enjoyed them nonetheless. With a shrug, she left, deciding to return tomorrow, when, hopefully, his cries might have _at least _quietened down.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YA THINK? :D**

**I know it's short but I'm being evil and ending it on a mean note :D**

**I'll be posting the chapters once a week, hopefully, so keep reviewing until then :D Obviously I have school starting in about a week (kill me now) so at some points the chapters will be shorter and at others, longer. **

**Let me know what you think :) I'd love to hear your opinion. **

**Reviews are love ;) xox**

**-LoveAvonChampion (previously CookieDoughDEr)**

**If you want to contact me, PM me or go to my profile for my other accounts (Twitter, , etc)**


End file.
